moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Moshi Monsters is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. Names *49 Pence: 50 Cent *Avril LaScream: Avril Lavigne *Banana Montana: Hannah Montana *Broccoli Spears: Britney Spears *Cheryl Troll: Cheryl Cole (Pop Goes the Boo Boo) *Captain Squirk: Captain Kirk *David Camergroan: David Cameron (Prime Minister candidate 2010) *David Wreck'am: David Beckham *Dr. Strangeglove: Dr. Strangelove *Dustbin Beaver: Justin Bieber *Eeky Groanas: Nick Jonas *Father Twistmas: Father Christmas *Geeky Groanas: Joe Jonas *Gordon Ranty: Gordon Ramsey. (Hoodoo stew recipe book, season 2 missions) *Groardon Frown: Gordon Brown (Prime Minister candidate 2010) *Hairy Rotter: Harry Potter *Hermitty Ginger: Hermione Grainger *Hubbs: Ricardo Tubbs *Kate Giggleton: Kate Middleton *Katy Scary: Katy Perry (Royal Wedding) *Lady Goo Goo: Lady Gaga *Mr. Tea: Mr. T *Nick Legg: Nick Clegg (Prime Minister candidate 2010) *Prince Silly Ham: Prince William *Russel Branch: Russel Brand (Royal Wedding) *Scarlet O'Haira: Scarlet O'Hara *Simon Growl: Simon Cowell (The Underground Disco judge) *Splutnik: Sputnik *Sprockett: Sonny Crockett *Squeaky Groanas: Kevin Jonas *Tamara Tesla: Nikola Tesla *Taylor Miffed: Taylor Swift *The Duke of Pork: The Duke of York (Royal Wedding) *Tyra Fangs: Tyra Banks (The Underground Disco judge) People *anymoshi: anyone (Zoinks' biography) *gooperstar: superstar (Moshi Monsters: The Movie) **MonStar (used in all media) Sports *Grolleyball: volleyball. (Monster Room dialogue) Places *Bestfriendster Abbey: Westminster Abbey (Royal Wedding) *Bleurghmuda Triangle/Bear-muda Triangle: Bermuda Triangle (Snow Way Out!/Annual 2014) *Boot-eek!: Boutique *Cirque Du BonBon: Cirque Du Freak *Googenheim Art Gallery: Guggenheim Museums *Goopiter: Jupiter (Goopiter Model description) *Goo York (Puzzle Palace Activity Book and Annual 2014) *Growlywood: Hollywood *Hong Bong: Hong Kong *Loch Mess: Loch Ness *Mashville: Nashville *Mini Ben: Big Ben *Mount Moshmore: Mount Rushmore *Mount Sillimanjaro: Mount Killimanjaro *No! Sushi: Yes! Sushi/ Yo! Sushi *Pingland: England *Spewport: Newport *Syd's Knee: Sydney *Westmonster Abbey: Westminster Abbey (Mini Ben's biography) *Zumbuku: Timbuktu Communication *Eye Phone: iPhone Entertainment *Goo Fighters: Foo Fighters *Groanas Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Jollywood: Bollywood *monstrovision: television (Monster Room dialogue) *Pussycat Poppets: Pussycat Dolls *O' Growly Night: Silent Night *Wreck the Halls: Deck the Halls *The Z Factor: The X Factor Companies and Products *Horrods: Harrods *Starfishbucks Coffee: Starbucks Coffee *Yukea: IKEA *Pestco: Tesco Foods *Bangers and Mash: bangers and mash *Barfmallows: marshmallows *Bleergshy's: Hershey's *Chocolate Shrimp Cookies: chocolate chip cookies *Crying Onions: onions (Pizza Game topping) *Eggplant: eggplant *Eyescream Sundae: ice-cream sundae *Fairy Cake: fairy cake *Club SANDwich: club sandwich *Crab and Jelly Sandwich: peanut butter and jelly sandwich *Gingerbread Monster: gingerbread man *Jelly Baked Beans: baked beans *Lolliplops: lollipops *Mice Krispies: Rice Krispies *Mississippi Mud Pie: Mississippi mud pie *Mustache Mallows: marshmallows (Pizza Game topping) *Mutant Sprout: brussel sprouts *Ogre-gines: aubergines (Pizza Game topping) *Oilives: olives (Pizza Game topping) *Purple Shockalees: broccoli (Pizza Game topping) *Quarter Flounder (Beanstalk Giant Factfile) *Quenut Butter Sandwich: peanut butter sandwich *Roarberry Cheesecake: raspberry cheesecake *Roast Beast: roast beef *Scummi Bears: gummy bears *Slopcorn: popcorn *Slushrooms: mushrooms *Spamburger: hamburger *Splatsumas: satsumas (Pizza Game topping) *Talcum Chowder: talcum powder *Tickly Pickles: pickles (Pizza Game topping) *Tomaargh Toes: tomatoes (Pizza Game topping) *Twistmas Kandy Kanes: Christmas candy canes *Twistmas Pudding: Christmas pudding Exclamations *Argghmazing: amazing *Fangtastic: fantastic *Goopendous: stupendous (used in all media) **Googeous: Geogous **Gooper: Super *Roarsome: awesome (used in all media) **Clawsome **Pawsome *Monsterific: terrific Other *cowculator: calculator (Cloud Castle fact file) *Gooberries: various in meaning, mostly to avoid using actual swears. They are a type of fruit in-universe **Give a flying gooberry: not caring for something (Scarlet O'Haira's biography) **Twist ones gooberries: making someone confused or upset (Plinky's biography/Moshi Monsters: The Movie trailer) **Blow a gooberry: blew a raspberry, making a certain sound with ones tongue and lips to commune mockery. (The Great Moshling Egg) **Kicked/Smacked in the gooberries: enduring pain in most likely a sensitive part of ones body. (Dr. C. Fingz's biography) **Easy peasy gooberry squeezy: easy peasy lemon squeezy, something that is easily done. (Moshi Monsters Magazine: Bungle in the Jungle (story)) **Bless my gooberries: (http://youtu.be/_xVb6AY6_Ow?t=1m46s) *Irresistibubble: irresistible *luurve: love *Sillytary: Millitary (The royal wedding) Category:Fiction